Seras's Mission
by Daydov000
Summary: First Story! Integra decides that its time to meet some long lost family and when an opening opens up at DWMA, the same school her daughter is going to, she sends everyone's favorite Draculina to fill in.
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing X Soul Eater

Soul Eater POV

As Maka made her way towards the entrance of DWMA she was surprised. While the academy was always lively she had never seen so many people one place at once since that fight against Excalibur. "Maka, MAKA!" someone shouted. She turned in time to see Black Star, Kid, and Soul all crowded around a piece of paper. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were all rushing over to say hello. "What's going on here?" Asked Maka. "A new notice was placed last night. Apparently a new teacher was hired to fill in the roll of Mr. Erickson in monster studies. I knew that bringing a live manticore was a bad idea, haven't they ever heard that NSP song." Replied Liz. "So, this isn't the first time he has been replaced, it's a wonder he's still alive." "Yeah but this time the sub is a vampire, and I heard she is a Draculina." Now the boys had gotten interested and decided to join in. "What the hell is a draculina?" Asked BS (Black Star from now on). It means that she was turned by Dracula himself, or as Stein says he likes to be called these days, Alucard." Death said. "You mean Stein knows Dracula, that is so cliche." said Soul.

Hellsing POV

"But Master I hate kids." "Now, now police girl, butts are for sitting." "God master, ever since you absorbed Schrodinger you have had a weird desire for puns." Seras sighed. "Oh well, I guess the CATS out of the bag." Alucard Smirked. "If I could commit suicide I would." Seras said under her breath. "Hey Pip." Alucard said. "What is it now vampire" Pip said as he appeared from Seras. "Knock Knock." "Who is there" "Interrupting Vampire" "Interrupting Vampire"-BANG. "Master did you just shoot me for a joke!" Seras shouted. Pip actually thought it was kind of funny but decided not to laugh. "Now get on the plane or I will shoot you again." Master said, this time all hints of joking were gone. Knowing her master quite well Seras decided It was best she got on the plane. As she exited her room she saw Sir Integra standing outside of the door. "Ma'am." Seras saluted. "At ease, Seras. I want you to know that this mission is of a personal one. Im sure you have read the briefing. Do you have any questions?" "Only one Sir. Why are we doing this?" Seras asked. "I was hoping you would not ask that question. Well believe it or not the hellsing family is a long line of death scythes and miesters. I myself included. Alucard acted as my scythe being able to transform into his Jackal. We were pretty good until one day there was an incident in Russia. Alucard was sent there and I choose to stay behind and study. I actually had no intention of running hellsing and intended on leaving the organization to Walter. While I was on my own at the academy I met a boy. I ended up partnering with him and before you know it we were married." "Wait, wait, wait, YOU were married?" Seras asked. "Just wait it gets better. We started messing around and one thing led to another and I got pregnant. He knew I was in no position to raise a daughter and after a few years he asked me if I wanted a divorce. At first I was shocked, I loved him and I loved my daughter, but he knew that I wanted more, so he let me go. We agreed on a story that I was traveling the world and he would stay behind and raise her. From what I hear she has grow strong but os rebellious. If you meet her, tell her that I love her and that I want to meet her again. I need to talk to her about some things. That is why I am sending you there to fill in. I also owe a favor to frankenstein." As Integra finished her story, Seras sensed a sadness she had never felt in the knight before. "Yes, Ma'am" Seras saluted once more but this tome Integra put a hand on her shoulder. "Seras, This is not an order, I am asking this as a friend. I should be the one who is going down there to meet her, not you." Seras felt very uncomfortable having this discussion but couldn't help herself from asking. "Sir, If you don't mind me asking, why don't you return." The tension in the air was so thick that not even Dandy Man himself could cut through it. Finally Integra Spoke. "Because if I ever step foot in that city I know I will never leave."

Well what do you think, Not bad for a first try right? Criticism is welcome and If it gets enough positive reviews I may continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Maka. That was the name written on the picture Integra had given her. As Seras was caught up in her own imagination Pip surprised her. "Blech, you call this champaign. I've drunk piss that tasted better than this. Where is that damn stewardess." Carolyn was used to vampires and had served Alucard more than once while serving on the Hellsing private jet. She had just been about to watch her favorite show when she was called in for work and was not in the mood for this Draculina's familiar to be getting snobby with her. She knew the importance of keeping vampires entertained. She still shivered at the thought of Alucards joy ride through area 51 airspace. "If you don't like the damn champaign than stop asking for it. Thats the fifth time I have opened up a fresh bottle and if you complain again I will kick you out. I don't give a damn that we are a couple thousand feet in the air. Your a vampire so I'm pretty sure you'll survive." Carolyn finally shouted as the familiar poured the drink onto the carpet. Before today Seras was afraid of two humans on this earth. Father Anderson and Sir Integra, now there was a third. Pip, hot wanting to talk to the crazy stewardess had decided to shrink back into Seras and let her do the talking. "Im so sorry, I promise ill keep him under control." Said Seras in her nicest most apologetic tone she could muster. So this is what being a parent on a plane is like. The apology shocked Carolyn. She had expected that the lady vampire would rip her head off and had been reaching for a parachute. "Its okay ma'am, its HIM I have a problem with. Actually I was told to tell you we will be arriving in Death City shortly. A man with a car will be waiting for you." Seras thanked the stewardess and then thought to herself, If you embarrass me like that again I swear I will wear a bathing suit every time I take a shower for the rest of my life. To which Pip responded with, That is cruel and you know it. You are the only women I can be around and a man has his needs. Besides we both know you like me. Seras grew tired of Pips perversive ways and locked him out of her mind for the remainder of the flight.

As Seras stepped off the plane she was surprised to see what kind of city Death City really was. She had expected a dark foggy city with tons of graves and coffins everywhere. She couldn't have been more wrong. It felt like a massive carnival was taking place. "Excuse me sir, whats going on, is there some big festival." Seras asked the man at the security checkpoint. "Nothing, this is just how this city is. Oh I'm sorry, could you please place your bag on the conveyer belt. Security has gotten pretty tight ever since a witch infiltrated the school." Seras remembered that part in the briefing. Apparently she had posed as a school nurse and attempted to infect kids with black blood. As soon as Seras dropped her bag on the belt the whole machine stopped. "Must be pretty heavy." The guard said with a confused look. Finally the machine adjusted for the wait but when the bag did make it through the guard nearly fell over. "Umm, Ma'am, are you aware you are traveling with a CANNON in your bag." The guard looked like he was about to piss himself. "Oh sorry, here you go." Seras said as she handed the guard her DWMA pass. This seemed to put him at ease and he motioned her to move on and handed her her bag, dislocating a shoulder in the process.

As Seras scanned the crowd she soon spotted a crudely drawn sign with the word Seras Victoria scribbled on it. The most interesting part though was that it was also written in revers on a sign one foot to the right. As she approached the sign she notice that two girls wearing similar outfits with a boy standing in the middle were holding them up. It was almost symmetrical except for the boys hair had three white stripes on the right side. "Hello, you must be my ride." Seras said to the teen trio. Patty and Liz both said hello and lowered the signs. "You have no idea how long we stood like that." Liz said exhaustedly. "What your name?" Seras said to the boy in the middle. "Not symmetrical." He said. "Thats an odd name. But then again I have never been to the states before. Are you called that because of your hair?" Asked Seras. Liz and patty both stared at each other, knowing full well of what the female vampire had just done. Seras looked confused as the two weapons slowly backed away. "You don't have to back up like that. I wont bite." Seras then realized she had just made the cheesiest pun and was thinking about how she would kill herself while some of her honer remained in tact when the exploded. "I hate my hair, I hate it, I hate it I hate it. Cutting it, nope. Waxing. Nada. Plucking, in your dreams. I've tried everything I could imagine. But it wont go away. But you. You disgust me. Your hair style is mess, you carry around that bag on your left side. And your uniform has a patch in the left side but not the right! Your left shoe is untied! And your soul wave length is way off. It looks like you have a tumor growing on the side of your soul... And why is it flipping me the bird?" Seras was at her wits end. While most people would be wide awake at this time of day to her it was like 3 am. Seras shot a look at the kid that would make death himself shut up. Serases eyes went blood red, her fangs grew till they filled up her mouth and her arm shot out black tendrils. "Listen Kid, I am god damn tired and I dont care to deal with a little shit like you right now so I suggest you take a step back and shut up. Kid took the message and stepped back behind liz and patty and while he kept that same stoic look upon his face she could smell the fear. Seras then turned to face Liz and Patty who stood there, shocked at how one of the most powerful miesters in the school was told off by this new woman they had hardly met before. Just as the kid was about to make a run for it Seras turned back to her normal self. Sorry about that. Sometimes my other side gets the better of me. I am just really tired and I think we should start over." Seras said as she extended a hand to the young shinigami. Kid liked the idea of not being on her bad side so he shook her hand and even cracked a smile. "So which way to the car?"

Something was eating away at Spirits mind. Everyone at the brothel could tell whenever something was bothering the death scythe and made it their first priority to cheer him up. Originally Death was not very fond of the idea a brothel opening up in a town based around the teaching of children. They had been on the verge of shutting down when Spirit stepped in. He somehow managed to convince death into letting the brothel stay and to allow them to relocate into a bigger, more centralized position in the city. There would forever be a dept owed to him for the help he had given them in their time of need. That and a man sitting alone in the corner of a brothel with a sad look on his face was bad for business. They tried everything from free drinks to a half hour invitation to the back room. Eventually they gave up though. Spirit was to focused on the letter that he had received in the mail this morning. It was from his ex-wife. At first she wrote about her trouble with Alucard lately and him accidentally killing an entire section of cartel when he was ordered to kill one man only, and to keep destruction to a minimal. Now she had to make a formal apology to the president of Mexico for killing half of his police force in the area as well. That part of her letters always made him smile. While the letters mostly where her complaining he knew deep down that she enjoyed her life and that he had made the right choice about letting her go, even if it was the biggest regret of her life. It was the second part that worried him. She had sent one of her vampires to teach at DWMA and to pick up her daughter to bring her back to London at the end of the year. She wanted his permission to do so though before the end of the year. At first soul rejoiced that integra was coming back into his and his daughter's life. He decided that to celebrate he went down to the brothel and get some beers.

Then he started thinking. What will Maka think when she learns that her mother left her because she wanted to fight vampires and choose to leave them behind. How will she react when she meets Alucard. Spirit shivered at the memory of his first encounter with that hell demon. What if she becomes torn between Hellsing and DWMA. She might make rash decisions and be filled with regrets. For now he would say nothing of it. The girl wont listen to a word he says anyway (a trait she obviously got from her mother). He folded up the letter and payed his bill. He wanted to meet the new teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

To say DWMA academy looked bigger upfront was an understatement. The staircase alone was bigger than twice the size of the Hellsing mansion. Kid smiled at the surprised look on Seras's face. "Ready to make your first climb, should be no problem for someone of your abilities." Kid had seen many teachers and students fall at the hands of the massive staircase that led to the front gate of DWMA. Seras turned to face Kid. "You climb those steps every day?" Kid smiled at the new opportunity ahead of him. Father had cut kid off when he learned that kid had tried repaint all of the paintings in the academy to be symmetric. "How about a race? First one up the steps wins." Seras did not approve of gambling but if she backed out now she was certain rumors would spread. "What do I get if I win?" She asked. "If you win I will gibe you a personal tour of the school. A map is good but it lacks all the nooks and crannies a personal guide can give you." Seras considered this for a moment. She actually was not at all worried about getting lost. On the other hand Seras once got lost for five hours looking for the bathroom. "Deal, and if you win?" Suddenly kid got a smile that looked too similar to Alucards look when he goes on one of his "walks". "There is a new suit that my tailor made recently. It is perfectly symmetrical down to the threads on each side of the clothes. Its not very expensive really." That was a lie of course but the kid really needed that suit, he hadn't slept in three days. Kid flipped out his skate board from the back of the trunk. "You intend to race me upstairs on a skate board?" Asked Seras. Kid just smirked as Liz moved in between the two. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" Liz yelled as she threw her hat in the air. Kid burst off on his skate board as the wheels turned into small propulsion engines. He looked back momentarily to see the new teacher just standing there. Obviously she was in shock of what she just saw.

"So how long are you going to let him think he is winning, Mignonette." Pip said from inside Seras. "I'll give him a few more seconds." Kid could see the last few steps and was about to cross the line. Finally Seras decided to make her move. She could feel the muscles contract in her legs. She breathed in the crisp air and felt a surge of power rush through her veins as her eyes turned red. Time seemed to slow down as seras eyed her target, the very top step. And just like the flick of a switch she was off taking 20 steps at a time. Every time her foot landed the step smashed into tiny pieces. Before kid knew it a red blur flew past his vision startling him and making him fall of his board and down the staircase. By the time he had stood up he could make out the silhouette of the vampire against the sun. He knew vampires were fast but he had hoped the sun would neglect most of her power. Meanwhile Seras was freaking out at the top of the stairs, or what was left of them. At least half of the steps were destroyed and the ones that were not were heavily cracked. She wasn't even going full out. "Thats quite a mess you made." Seras turned around to see where the voice came from. There in front of her was a red headed man wearing a suit. He had a look on his face that said he hadn't quite made up his mind as of what to think of what he saw. "I'm so sorry sir, I will fix it right away." Seras said with a nervous look. She had hoped to make better impressions with the other teachers.

The man seemed to stare at Seras for an eternity, slowly reading her. Sudeenly his face turned into a smile. "Don't worry about it, there is always something going on at this school that usually involves the mass destruction of school property. I'm here to take you to your classroom." Seras was confused. she had thought that the kid would be her guide. The strange man seemed to see her comfusion and stepped in closer. "Kid was supposed to be your guide today but death suspected something like this to happen. I'm sure you meet kid already. You must know that he has a borderline fetish for symmetry as well. Lord Death expected something like this to happen and sent me just incase it did." The man the pointed at the kid way down at the bottom of the stairs who was now plastering all of the cracks in the stairs. "It will be a while before the maintenance team arrives but even then he wont leave until every crack is gone and the building is fully symmetrical." The man moved to the great doors ahead of them and pushed one open. "After you, Mignonette." He said in a fake fresh. Suddenly Pip popped out of Seras's arm. "Listen up Asshole, only I get to call her that. Get your own big titty police girl." The man was amazed by this new development and proceeded to fall directly onto his ass. "What the hell is that?" The man said. "Oh him? Thats Pip. He's my familiar who is supposed to be quite when I am meeting people for the first time." Seras said angrily. "Some might call us a couple, isn't that right my Mignonette." Pip slurred while making kiss faces at Seras and giving the man the stink eye. "He is my familiar, I drank his blood and he helps me. We fought together a while ago. I was about to die but he saved me." Seras said with a twinge of grief as she remembered all those people who died that day. "I understand. Well Miss. Victoria, shall we be on our way?" The man said as he motioned toward the door. "Tell me, I don't think I got your name." Seras said as she passed the man. "You can call me Spirit. I'm also your employers ex-husband."

Maka sat in her room watching TV with Crona while Soul cooked dinner. Maka and Crona were watching the news as the waited for BS and Tsubaki to arrive. Classical music was playing in the background as Soul played an imaginary Piano while he waited for the oven to pre-heat. Crona sat their feeling uncomfortable in street clothes that maka had made him wear, and was talking to his sword who was currently going through his so called "mid-life crises" and demanded Crona buy a Ferrari."We have reports of gouhls being spotted at the west gate of the city. It is recommended that all citizens stay inside as specialists move in on the scene. In other news, efforts to rebuild London are still under way. With us is Sir Integra Hellsing. Sir Integra, you are leading the efforts for rebuilding the city of London and making sure that an event like this never happens again. Tell us, what exactly happened one year ago?" Maka suddenly became interested in the scene. "Crona, be quite for a second. Soul, turn off your music." Maka had seen the lady on TV for the past week and had felt an un-resistible bond to the lady. Soul had gotten sick of it. Maka had recorded the last interview even though the lady on the TV only gave the interviewer three questions. Maka had put the tape on loop and used it as background noise while she worked around the apartment. If he didn't know better he would assume she was going to murder her. "You know if you like that lady so much why don't you marry her already?" Soul teased as he ducked a long range Maka chop throw. "Maka wants to marry a girl, I don't know if I can deal with that right now." Crona said in his usual wimpier voice. Maka was about to retaliate when suddenly the door flew open. "BLACK STAR IN THE HOUSE EVERY BODY!" "Tsubaki is also here. Black Star, don't stand on the table, people eat there." Maka decided she would record the interview or find it on you tube. As she hit record and turned off the TV a quick thought in her head flew by. She had the sudden urge to say "bye".

"Hey Black Star, get off the damn table and help." Soul yelled as he balanced five plates of food on his arms. Tsubaki moved in to catch a plate that was about to fall off of Soul's bicep while Black Star dropped a box of drinks on the table. "So I'm guessing Kid, Liz, and Patty wont be joining us. I heard they were caught up fixing the steps of the school or something." Soul said as he finally reached the table. Finally Crona stepped in, still trying to adjusting the collar of his shirt, and grabbed a few pills from his pocket and scarfed them down with a bottle of soda from the drink box Black Star brought. As if on que, Crona started to keel over and cough up blood. "Crona!" Maka yelled as she rushed to his side. "Don't worry Maka." Crona said through coughs of blood. "Its just a side affect of the pill Doctor Stein gave me. They are supposed to help with the control over my black blood." Maka still looked worried and was reaching for the phone to call Stein herself when Soul put a hand up to stop her. "Don't bother Maka. I took the same pills after the Kin-shin incident. I'll tell you what stein told me." Soul proceeded to pick up Crona and carry him over to the couch. "Even with all the help you can get, black blood will continue to build up in your heart if not removed. These pills make the black blood build up in your lungs where you can cough it out. The process is extremely painful. I can get by taking them once a month but for someone like Crona, he probably takes them once a day." Maka looked over at her friend on the couch. Crona lied there coughing up blood into a kleenex. A lot of blood. Then Crona turned to stare at Maka and smiled. "It's really not that bad Maka. I leaned to deal with it." Even with this Maka felt angry. How could they just leave her out of this. She was their friend and yet they had kept their pain a secret from her. Maka turned to face Black Star and Tsubaki. "Did you know?" She asked. "Well, someone had to drive them back and forth." Black Star said in an unusually quite tone. "We didn't want to worry you Maka." Tsubaki said. "I need to think for a second. I am going for a walk." Soul stepped towards her. "Maka-" "I am going alone!" She yelled back at them as she slammed the door. Maka began to walk down the twists and turns of Death City. She passed a homeless man playing a guitar and tossed him a $10. "Pretty late for a young lady like yourself to walking round these streets." the old Hobo said as she walked away. Maka had no intent on standing around and talking to this guy and just strode on by. As she turned around she swore she saw a glance of a smile. A smile with a lot more teeth than there should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Seras was lost. Spirit had given her a map when they began the tour but it was so dated that it only covered the older wings of the school. She never should have gone on her own to get to the bathroom. Pip was trying to decipher the map as they walked. "Okay, if we turn left here we will make it back into the main hall. That or the dungeon." Seras slapped her forehead. They had been at this for three hours. "Pip, I think it is time we admit that we're lost."

"Shows what you know girlie, open that door on your left and we will be back at the front gates." Seras sighed and walked over to the door. She pulled on the handle but nothing happened. "It's locked." Seras sighed. "Now, now, Mignonette, try to show some resourcefulness." Seras was taken aback as two tendrils shot from her arm and directly into the key slope. "Pip, stop that, we are trying to stay on good terms with these people, remember the Bosnia incident. *click*. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over the sound of getting shit done." Smirked Pip. Seras starred into the long corridor that seemed filled with darkness. Seras switched over to her third eye and looked deep into the depths of the darkness. Seras was able to sense a life form deep down in the room. She focused in with her senses. It was human, still alive, and scarred. She also sensed another being their but it was much smaller and very close to the other. It was similar to that of a woman who was pregnant. Seras began to walk down the hallway. The thick stones and metal doors gave off an old dungeon feeling. But why would a school have a dungeon, and why is there only one person in their? Seras wondered.

"Seras, where are we going? Last time I checked we were looking for a way out." Pip said with a hint of annoyance. Seras just shrugged him off. She kept wondering why one person would be kept alone in a dungeon beneath the school. Besides, they are bound to know some way out of here. Finally Seras reached the room containing the person. Unlike the rest of the doors there were no locks. Seras knocked on the doer a few times. "Hello, is anyone in there?" She asked. "Go away losers, can't you see we are trying to eat." So there were two people in their. Pip had not taken well to being called a loser and was already agitated. "Now listen up whoever you are, open this door before I rip it off!" Pip yelled, already grasping the door frame. Another voice, this time one of a child, came from the other side of the door. "Ragnarook, you can't treat guests like that. Maka said we need to start making friends and you aren't helping." "Well maybe if you weren't such a sniveling coward we would have them, but you are to much of a pussy to talk to anyone unless Maka tells you too." Came the coarse voice in retaliation. Seras was growing inpatients by now and decided enough was enough.

"I'm coming in." She yelled as she forced open the door. What she saw when she stepped inside shocked her. The room was a dark, prison cell. Everything about it reminded her of the old prisons of the Victorian age. That except for the posters, computer, desk, and comfy bed that were lying in the cell. But probably the most shocking thing was the room's inhabitants, or should I say inhabitant. There stood a pink haired child in a dress wrestling with a tiny black man sprouting from his back who appeared to be giving the poor child a beating. "Leave the kid alone Monster, Seras said as she pulled her sidearm from her waste. An american copy of the classic Dessert Eagle, it was twice as big and carried shells that would pierce the heaviest of armored cars and put a mad dent in any tank. Spirit had persisted that carrying the harkonen was a bit intimidating and impractical for her assignment. Reluctantly she had agreed and accepted the pistol. Master would be so jealous right now. Walter would be spinning on his grave if he ever found out she was using an American gun, which he insisted were always more flash then bite. Leveling the gun at the monsters head Seras flicked the safety off. The bullets weren't blessed but spirit had said something about infusing the gun with soul energy that gave the guns the ability to do damage to monsters and humans alike.

"Let the kid go, now!" Seras coldly said, her aura quickly growing. Ragnarok saw the danger in his situation and decided to strategically retreat leaving the group with a farewell statement of something along the lines of, "Bitches be crazy." No one heard him because the sight of a glowing red woman bursting into her rom with tendrils sticking out of her body and a gun leveled at his head was not something Crona could deal with. Crona then proceeded to black out and go to his happy place. "We'll shit, now look what you have done, we can't leave him here like this." Seras said with frown. Pip was shocked at the accusation. "My falt! You are the one who pointed a gun at a fifteen you old boy/girl. And anyway, where did that monster go?" "I don't know. Let's take him back to my place. We'll question him their." Pip was unsure about this idea. "Are you sure? This is a dungeon. Maybe he was locked in here for a reason." Seras saw plastic ID card lying on the floor. "Do they usually give prisoners school pass cards?" This seemed to shut Pip up. With one hand Seras plucked the kid off the floor and began walking.

Maka had been in enough fights to know when an enemy was near. She felt that feeling as she starred into the dark hood of the homeless man and his unnatural smile. After what seemed like an hour the man finally spoke in a thick German accent. "I'm so hungry. Can you spare something to eat?" Maka readied herself to run away at a moments notice. She looked around to find a way out but the man was blocking her only exit and slowly walking forward. As he moved his robe waved in the wind. She caught a quick glimpse of a shining silver eagle beneath the dirty cloth. Again the man spoke. "Just a small bite." The insane smile was spread across his face. Maka was shaking. Something about the man put fear in mind. Only the keshin had made her feel this way. Deciding that there was no easy way out, Maka took up a fighting stance similar to the one Black Star used. "I'm warning you sir, if you get any closer to me I won't hold back. I'm a DWMA student." Maka tried to deliver that last line with as much fearsomeness as possible. The man only smiled even more. "Good, it's always tastier when it puts up a fight." And with that the man sprung into action.

Maka had no idea what hit her. She had moved her head just in time to avoid a fist to the face but instead caught a second one to the stomach. "Your lucky I'm so hungry, or else your head would be separated from your body." Maka was struggling to catch her breath. The man also seemed to be breathing hard having used up a lot of his energy with that one attack. Had it been day he would have paid her no attention, but as he focused in on the night he felt his muscles surge once more. He refocused in on his target. The young girl was still struggling to breath but had managed to stand once more. Then he saw it. A little speck of blood on the side of her lip. She must have coughed it up from the initial blow. His eyes began to turn red and his hunger doubled. His nostrils flared at the smell of life. Not wasting any time he rushed at the poor girl.

Wrapping his hand around Maka's neck he watched as the life began to leaver her eyes. Maka felt it too. Her conciseness slipping. Not knowing what else to do she balled her hand up into a fist and began punching the monster. Again and again her fist made contact with the mans head but the only affect was that it left her with a sore hand. Maka wanted to scream but couldn't. Her vision was nothing but a blur. Her lungs convulsed desperately trying to grasp at any air possible. Maka went for one last punch. This time it was different. Instead of the expected fist slamming against the side of his arm, it felt much more like knife cutting through butter. As soon as she had pulled back she noticed his arm was no longer attached to his body. The man also noticed this and dropped the girl to the ground. "B-b-but how?" He asked, a look of shock spread across his face. Maka, who's brain was so deprived of oxygen, could no longer function and merely passed out. Right before she closed her eyes she looked to where her right hand had been. There, replacing it, was a shining obsidian black scythe blade.

The man, now realizing just what happened, cried out on anger. "You stupid girl, first I'm going to defile you, then I'm going to eat you, and when I'm done I will take your goulish remains and set them on your friends and family!" He began to tear off her clothes. First ripping off her jacket and then her skirt. He began to tear off her shirt when he heard a French man call out from behind him. "Hey you vampire bastard, why don't you try on someone your own size." The man turned around to see a tall, blonde, police woman dressed in a red uniform. A look of distaste filled the vampier's face. "I recognize you. Your the one who killed all my comrades, blew up our airships, and destroyed the Major himself. I will avenge them. And when I scatter your blood on the ground then the fallen men of the last Battalion will finally be at peace." Seras starred at the man. She saw the glint of nazi medals in the moon light. The thick accent was also a dead giveaway.

"So your a survivor of the last Battalion?" Seras said with a smirk. Finally she would get to give her new toy a bit of playtime. Ripping the pistol from its holster Seras caressed the the long barrel as she slid it back, cocking the gun. She felt the weight of the bullet in the chamber as she leveled the gun at the Nazis head. With a cold calculating star she motioned with her fingers for the nazi to come at her. He didn't hesitate. With a burst of speed he sprinted from his place. Seras fired two shots at the man, ripping his remaining arm from his body. He didn't care. He was going to bite her throat out. Bouncing off the wall the Vampire preformed an amazing summersault and began to soar with his mouth open wide like a human missile. At the last second Seras side stepped and rammed the barrel into the mouth of the monster. The Nazi ripped the gun from her hand, happy that he had managed to disarm her. Or so he thought. He failed to notice the string attached to the trigger. By the time he did it was to late. Seras gave a quick flick of her finger and the 50. Cal bullet slammed into the vampires mouth. As it ripped though flesh blood splurged out painting the surrounding area in crimson. The bullet hit his spinal cord right in his neck and evaporated it, leaving nothing but bone dust and tendons. Brain matter spewed from his ears as his head exploded when the round detonated inside of him.

Seras walked over and retrieved the gun from his the pile of blood and chunks. Bringing the gun to her lips she licked the steel body until it was cleaned of all the blood. The experience was near orgasmic. Holster the weapon, she bent down to examine the dead carcass as it burnt up a bright blue flame. She would have to wash the brain matter out of the receiving mechanisms when she found the time. She then turned her attention toward the girl, her arm had turned back into a regular fist but was covered in blood. "Welp, looks like we have another guest." Seras sighed as now she would be sleeping in the living room with both the bedrooms in her apartment filled up. She picked up the girl who was very light and draped her over her other shoulder. She the went back to pick up the other child she had set down outside of the alley. By the time she got their he had woken up.

"Where am I, who are you?" Crona asked as Seras lent him her hand for him to stand up. "My name is Seras Victoria, I will be your new teacher. You were being attacked by a monster when I found you." The boy was confused for a while. "Oh you mean Ragnarok. He bullies me sometimes but I can control him." Now Seras was confused. "Here, I'll show you." the boy said as he reached out his hand a small sword with a mouth appeared. The mouth let out a terrible scream that made the blade vibrate. Seras had to cover her ears to not go deaf. The boy then put the sword away. As he did so, Seras swore she heard it call her a bimbo. "How did you do that? You summoned a familiar but your certainly no vampire." Seras asked. "I don't really know myself. My mother did it to me when I was little. I went under a lot of experiments and injections." Seras sensed the question was making to kid uncomfortable and decided to change the topic. "So what's your name kid?" The boy looked up at her and for the first time realized how pretty she was. He also noticed that his best friend Maka was draped over her shoulder and a dead body was lying in the alley. The kid didn't know how to deal with all this information so he decided to just answer and ask questions. "Most people call me Crona." Well Crona my friend, let's head back to my place, I can't let one of my students walking around the city at night." Now Crona was getting invited to spend the night with a pretty looking teacher, Crona was drowning dizzy at the thought. This was going to be an interesting year at DWMA.

Sorry about the long wait. School has kept me busy. I'll try to release more. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka woke up covered in sweat. She tried to see where she was but the entire room was pitch black. Her eyes began to adjust but even then she could barley make out her hand in front of her face. She felt disoriented and somewhat scarred. How did I get here? Where am I? What happend last night? All of these question passed through her head at a mile a minute. She was about to get up out of the bed when she realized it wasn't a bed at all but a coffin. "Am I dead?" She wondered. Suddenly a flashback of the man came back to her. His thick german accent, those horrid teeth, and the way he tried to kill her made her sweat even harder. She began to walk around the room, searching for some form of light. She walked until she reached the wall and began feeling around. After a few minutes her hands brushed against a switch. She gave it a flip and suddenly the room was bathed in white light. The first thing she noticed was the Decor. Victorian drapes and paintings decorated the walls and windows. The rug, wall, and ceiling were all painted navy blue and the ugly two pieces of furniture in the room was an old oak table and a dresser. But the biggest shock was what was on the Table. Two massive Identical Cannons each with the words Harkonen Model III written on the side. In the corner sat a gigantic metal back pack with bullet belts the length of her body sticking out. Maka backed away as quickly as she could. As she backed away she bumped into the door handle and quickly turned around. She saw a note attached to a uniform. Hanging from the door frame. "Hopefully you will find these more comfortable then your current clothes." It read. Maka looked down to see her clothes covered in blood and sweat. What she really needed was a long bath. In the end Maka felt it necessary to take the note up on its offer. Quickly changing from her old clothes she pulled back a window and looked at herself in the mirror.

The shirt was a plain black and whit baseball shirt and the shorts were black athletic jogging shorts. Maka felt weird in the new attire and had to tuck her shirt in to keep the short from falling off. She soon turned her attention to the door. It was plain enough and she saw no noticeable locks. Still she was careful as she approached. Slowly she began to turn the handle and open the door. As soon as the door opened she heard classical music playing and smelled bacon frying on the stove. She stepped into the room and began surveying her surroundings. Unlike the last room this one was a simple living room lit up by a large lamp in the corner. Maka saw the TV was playing and recognized the DWMA Action News Team covering some story about a women who had ten pet hell hounds and had lit her apartment complex on fire. She them moved her eyes to the large table in the corner on one end was a glass half full of a red elixir that looked to thick to be wine. Maka felt uneasy starring at the liquid. Maka began walking toward the door when suddenly she sensed another presence in the room.

"Ahh, I see your awake." Maka sharply pivoted on her foot to face the source of the voice. As she turned she saw a tall, blonde woman in a night shirt and sweat pants stepping out of the bathroom. "Sorry I let you sleep in, you seemed like you could use it." The stranger said. Maka couldn't get a read on the woman. She looked barely out of college, but something about her reminded her of a much older woman. Maka was giving the woman a strange look but she didn't seem to mind the awkwardness. "I made bacon and eggs for breakfast." The blonde said as she moved across the kitchen preparing a meal. She seemed genuine enough. Maka took a seat at the table, never taking her eyes off the woman. Something was off. The woman walked over and placed a plate with a glass of orange juice next to her.

Maka decided to break her silence. "Umm, sorry to ask this, but where am I, who are you, and can I leave soon?" Seras took a long sip of the red liquid and gasped as if she had just drank the worlds finest wine. As she did so Maka swore she saw her red eyes flash the same color as the man from before. "As of to where you are, you are in apartment block 72B. If you step outside and take a left you will be back at DWMA in minutes. For your second question, well that's where it gets complicated. My name is Seras Victoria, I am an agent of an organization known as Hellsing, and I am also going to be working as your teacher in Monsters 101. If you wanna get in depth as of to what I am, which is the question you really are asking, the answer would be Nosferatu, or as most call us, a vampire." Maka didn't know what to make of this information. She had read about vampires in her studies, but they had never reached that chapter in their textbooks. What Maka did know, is that a fully realized vampire was on the same playing field as a Keshin. There was even history of the great battle between Death and Dracula 400 years ago. It had ended in a stalemate. Maka felt her body start to sweat. Weren't vampires super formal. She didn't have soul here to defend herself if the women attacked. Yet as she thought this she also felt a bit ridiculous. Why would this women cloth me and feed me.

"Are you a good person Seras?" Maka asked. Seras was shocked at the sudden question. Maka couldn't see her soul properly. Her vampiric powers seemed to coat her soul in darkness thicker than steal. Seras thought long and hard about how to answer. "No, Maka, I'm not. I have killed hundreds of people. Sure they were all bad, but when I was still human, I would have looked at what I was doing as disgusting. But you know what. That's not how I see it anymore. I enjoy it, I love it, I crave it, and one day, someone is going to have to stop me before I go to far. But until that day, I will do what's right. There is no good or bad in this world Maka. Only what you think is right and wrong." Silence was all that followed. They sat like that for a while. Seras sipping her blood, Maka taking a bite of her eggs, which were damn good if she said so herself. Finally the clock chimed 7 AM.

"Oh shit!" Shouted Seras. Her class was starting in thirty minutes. Grabbing the Key's off of the counter she turned around to face Maka. "You need a ride to school." Maka shacked her head as she wallowed another bite of eggs. "I don't know, I'm still a bit shaken up, but on the other hand I have had perfect attendance and this would probably ruin it." Seras shrugged as she pulled a blood red uniform over her body that Maka thought seemed to hug her lady parts a bit too much. "Feel free to stay as long as you need, put the dish in the washer, and make sure to call your father, he stayed by your bed all night last night. He only left after I made him go home to get some sleep." Seras's voice echoed as she jogged down the staircase to the parking garage. Sid had loaned her a car to make getting around easier. "Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" Seras was already opening the door. "Sorry but I have a class to teach in 30 minutes. If you feel like you can go to school I'll be happy to give you a ride." Maka knew she couldn't miss a single day, or else she might ruin her perfect attendance this year. "I guess I have no choice. Just wait for a second while I freshen up in your bathroom." Maka ran back to the hallway to what she thought was hallway. "Wait up a second, that's the wrong door!" But before Seras could stop her, Maka swung the door wide open only to be staring face to face with a large black casket. Seras dove across the room just in time to position herself in-between Maka and the coffin. Wrapping her arms around Maka and rolling to the side they managed to evade the casket by a few inches. Maka looked into as Seras's face as she saved her life for the second time in the last twenty four hours. "Can we jus get to school before I end up decapitated."

1 hour later at the DWMA

"I hate kids, do we have to do this, if you need be I'll be sleeping." Asked Pip. "You know, maybe if you listened you would learn something other than how to shot a gun and annoy me." "But Mignonette, is that not why you are so deeply in love with me? Besides, I am a college graduate." This got Seras's attention. "You, a graduate? I don't believe you." "Believe it or not, you are talking to a man with a degree in management. You would be surprised how similar running a mercenary buisness is to a five star restaurant." Seras was in awe but before she could ask more questions the bell rung. Seras ignored him. I hate kids, do we have to do this, if you need me I'll be sleeping." Asked Pip. "You know, maybe if you listened you would learn something other than how to shot a gun and annoy me." "But Mignonette, is that not why you are so deeply in love with me? Besides, I am a college graduate." This got Seras's attention. "You, a graduate? I don't believe you." "Believe it or not, you are talking to a man with a degree in management. You would be surprised how similar running a mercenary buisness is to a five star restaurant." Seras was in awe but before she could ask more questions the bell rung.

Seras walked into the classroom feeling the most nauseous she had since police academy. She felt all the stares in the room directly on her like burning spotlights. The fact that she could hear the whispers as well didn't make anything better. "Wow, a real vampire." "She sure looks young, I bet she's actually a thousand years old." "Look at those hooters, she can suck my blood anytime." Seras mustered up her courage and turned to face the students in front of her. She put on her best innocent young lady look and tried to make her voice sound as kind as possible. "Good morning class, I am your new instructor, Ms. Victoria." She tried to to write her name on the black board but the chalk crumbled under her strength leading to the snickering of some of her students behind her back.

"Now can any of you tell me where you last left off." A hand rose up in the back of the class. "Yes, you there with the pony tail. Miss Tsubaki was it?" "We had just finished our unit on Cthulhu and other sea based monsters. We've already taken the test so I guess what we learn next is up to you." Seras leaned against the wall. She hadn't really prepared a lesson for the class. Delving deep into her mind she looked for the subjects she knew best. After mulling over all the bumps in the night she had hunted in her career, she found the perfect one, and a prime example was just four doors down.

Sorry it has been so long. I kinda hit a rut, school has been hectic, I got Destiny. All these things came up. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I'll try to write more sooner, bye.


End file.
